Starkiller
A clone of the original Galen Marek bred by Darth Vader on Kamino, '''Starkiller '''was meant to be the perfect version of the vision the Dark Lord had when he initially adopted Marek on Kashyyyk years before-hand. As part of this new clone's training, Vader attempted to instill hatred in him of all the things the original had loved- especially Juno Eclipse, Galen's pilot and lover. Haunted by flashes and images of Galen's life, Starkiller turns finds himself unable to strike out at these things, as he too loved them just as Galen had. Before Vader could kill him, Starkiller escaped Kamino, vowing to find Marek's friends and reunite with Juno. While potentially even stronger than the original, Starkiller's much shorter training time left him with a much smaller arsenal of Force Powers at first- forcing him to relearn not through training, but of memories of his past life awakening inside of him. To compensate, Starkiller was a much more efficient swordsman than Marek, wielding dual lightsabers instead of a single blade, and performing far more effectively in combat with them. Starkiller met with Rahm Kota on Cato Nemoidia, where they battled a Gorog, a huge monster that could easily crush even a Rancor with a single hand. Seeking guidance, Starkiller found himself on Dagobah where he met Yoda, who gave him some brief words of wisdom before he moved on. He decided to join up with the Rebel Alliance Fleet in hopes of finding Juno, but before he could actually reach her, Imperial forces lead by Boba Fett attacked their ship, The Salvation. Starkiller was unable to rescue her from the Bounty Hunter, but focused on retaking the Ship and helping the Alliance in a massive siege on the Cloning Facilities of Kamino, where he helped the Rebels fight through the city and slaughter hundreds of Stormtroopers and Walkers. In his final duel with his former master, Starkiller was attacked by dozens of imperfect Galen clones, but he overcame them and defeated Vader by channeling lighting from the storm into his Force Rage, leaving Vader powerless by the electric onslaught. With Vader defeated and Starkiller reunited with Juno, the Rebels seemed to have achieved victory, dealing a major blow to the Empire, but when they took Vader hostage aboard their ship, Fett tracked them, jumping into Hyperspace in pursuit... Battle vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (by Codgod13) Karakura Town: Ichigo is in a field with Orihme, talking, when suddenly a wormhole opens in the sky. Ichigo, concerned, turns into a soul reaper. A spacecraft appears out of the wormhole and lands. Ichigo draws his sword, and out steps Darth Vader. Vader spots Ichigo, and smiles to himself. He had found his fourth warrior. "Can you fight?" Vader asks. "Yeah," Ichigo replies, "What's it to you?" "Come aboard my ship," Vader replies, "I have something that could give you enough money to last a lifetime. But it will be very, very, dangerous." Pssshh," Ichigo responds, "If I can take down Aizen, i'm sure any challenge of yours I can complete." Aboard the Executor: "I need you to kill someone," Vader says, "Someone who's name is Galen Marek but is merely a clone, who calls himself Starkiller. I will pay 5,000,000 in any currency to the man who brings his dead body to me." Next to Ichigo stand M Bison, Shao Kahn, and Dante. "Bah!" Kahn says, "I don't require funding! I'm leaving this place!" He opens a portal to outworld and leaves. The other three, however, are quite eager. Aboard the Rogue Shadow Starkiller and Juno are sitting on a rail, holding hands, being romantic, etc, not knowing that Ichigo is about to spoil their evening in space. As they lean in to kiss, Juno sees something out of the corner of her eye, and is blasted back by a Getsuga Tenshou. Starkiller yells, and runs to her side. The attack actually only grazed her, so she isn't badly hurt. Starkiller turns to see a determined Ichigo standing their, his sword drawn. The jedi gives a roar of anger and takes out his lightsabers. Ichigo fires another Getsuga, but Starkiller dodges and shoots Force lighting at the soul reaper. The lighting is fast, but Ichigo deflects it with his zanpakuto. Starkiller snarls and charges the soul reaper. The two clash blades, and Starkiller is surprised to find that Ichigo's spiritual pressure infused blade isn't cut in two. They trade blows, and the first blood goes to Starkiller as he slashes Ichigo's arm. Ichigo growls and kicks Starkiller away. He rushes for the killing blow, but Starkiller throws his lightsaber and gives him enough time to get up. Ichigo ducks as the lightsaber boomerangs back toward him, and Starkiller catches it. Ichigo summons his Getsuga to his sword, and starts slashing at Starkiller, keeping him at bay. Starkiller uses force grab on the beams, and starts collapsing the ceiling. He then grabs Juno and escapes, apparently burying Ichigo. Later: Starkiller is tending to a broken arm June received via Ichigo. He finishes, and is suddenly pinned to the floor. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Ichigo says, his sword at Starkiller's throat. "Well your about to be," says Juno, pointing a DC-17 at the back of Ichigo's head. He kicks Juno before she can fire, but is in turn smashed into a wall by Starkiller. He then decides to take off the gloves. He goes Bankai and summons his hollow mask. Starkiller sees Ichigo suddenly dissapear, and on instinct, dodges to the right. It saves his life, as he only gets a slash to the side, instead of getting cut in half. Ichigo appears on the other side of the room, and is smashed again against the wall. Before he can recover, Starkiller throws his lightsaber and stabs Ichigo in the stomach. The Soul Reaper gasps, and coughs up blood. Starkiller calls back his lightsaber, and walks toward Ichigo, putting his lightsaber to his neck. "Who sent you?" Asks the Jedi. "Some guy in a dark suit and weird-ass helmet." Replies Ichigo. Starkiller scowls, and says, "Well, if you don't try to get kill me, I might try to patch your injuries and return you to where you came from. By the way, the person who hired you, kinda wants galaxy domination." "One last thing," Ichigo says, "Two other guys are also after you. A gray haired dude in a red cloak with two pistols, and some massive ripped guy in a royal suit or something." "Help me send them off," Starkiller said, "And I'll definitely help you." Ichigo grins, and says, "Let's kick some ass." Winner: Starkiller Expert's Opinion Starkiller was able to defeat his foe because it was believed that the greater technology and make of the Lightsabers, in addition to their lighter weight, made them a more practical weapon than Ichigo's own blade. It was also believed that The Force was far more deadly and powerful than any of Ichigo's own powers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Malgus (by Redkite) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Soul Calibur Warriors